The present invention concerns that of a new and improved product for heating up baby bottles in a very convenient and quick manner.
U.S. Pat. No. D388,720, issued to Montgomery, discloses an ornamental design for a combined transmitter and receiver for locating lost individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,570, issued to Lepkofker, discloses an interactive individual location and monitoring system which includes a central monitoring system for maintain health, location, and other data with respect to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,040, issued to Weaver et al., discloses a personal locator transmitter adapted to be worn on the wrist and having the size and appearance of a conventional wrist-watch.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved product for heating up baby bottles in a very convenient and quick manner. The product comprises a thermos base that includes an insulated cup which can be threadably attached to the thermos base. A user would place hot water within the thermos before going to somewhere, and then would be able to remove the insulated cup and pour water from the thermos into the insulated cup when they would need to warm a baby bottle. The baby bottle would then be placed into the hot water in the insulated cup and the thermos would be closed to keep any remaining water hot.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a product for heating up baby bottles in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the product for heating up baby bottles that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the product for heating up baby bottles in detail, it is to be understood that the product for heating up baby bottles is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The product for heating up baby bottles is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present product for heating up baby bottles. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a product for heating up baby bottles which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product for heating up baby bottles which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product for heating up baby bottles which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a product for heating up baby bottles which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.